halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bisenti
Survived? 8 out of 10 people said that they saw Bisenti near the end of "343 Guilty Spark", where the platoon of Marines must go into the swamp and get extracted. Whether he dies or not is up to the player, either he gets killed or survives at the end. In the book, The Flood, Foehammer extracts the surviving Marines away. He could have been one of them. Besides, Bisenti must have died when Installation 04 blew up... :) -71.108.142.16 Make that 9 out of 11 people! I SAW Bisenti also at the last section of the game! Also, if I'm not mistaken, Bisenti is the one in the video record with the "Army hairdo". -Blemo :Halo 1 has limited resources. You will also see 2-3 Sergeant Johnsons at the end of the game sometimes. Bisenti's exact fate is unknown, but he is certainly dead. -ED 01:33, 20 March 2007 (UTC) True. -Blemo Some idiots at my school say that they saw Bisenti in H2. Pfft... what losers. They said that they saw a Marine with HIS hairdo. Now, correct me if I'm wrong-- and I know I'm not on this-- MOSTLY ALL Marines' hairdo is or is similar to Bisenti's hair. I was just checking if this was true. I mean-- the idiots at my school are never correct. :P -Blue Spartan 01:30, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :You would be correct. In fact, the military has strict grooming standards so that soldiers look the same. its a matter of discipline. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 20:04, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Pick a Pic! I've been wondering... One of my favorite Marine pages doesn't have a picture! Maybe--- (This is a suggestion, not a demand...) that you could use this pic for the article. You can change it later, too. I got it. It's not even in night vision. Don't ask me how I got the pic. əґыţєґιιб >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Doo-rag? I think I've seen Bisenti with a doo-rag on his head, he's only with it on the level Italic text"Halo" as far as I know... But then again mabye it's not Bisenti, as my X-box broke and I have not been able to check for half a year. I'm the same guy that posted the doo-rag comment, and when it comes to stuff like editing Halopedia I am a n00b. So, if you have seen my mistake in the previous comment please edit that one and delete this one. Please Halo 2 Bisenti marine hairs in Halo 2 everyone nows that all marines has bisenti's hair including the sargeants the damn hair It's not Bisentis hairdo, it's a standard hairdo in the marines. It's either high and tight or straight up bald in the marines. take your pick. (i'm so stupid, I mean, i actually CARE??) armour?? Is it just me or do you NEVER see Bisenti with armour on?? In Silent Cartographer in Halo: Combat Evolved? Well I was looking through the code of Silent Cartographer and it seems he has 4 speaking lines in the level I haven't tried playing the level and looking for it buy I know for a fact that he is in there!!!!!!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 22:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC)! Survived If you think about it Bisenti could have survived and left installion 04 with Pete Stacker and Chips Dubbo it might be possble that he survived although his fate is never mentioned in the book nor the game,